


《小白鼠》时停！大名卡，我卡，鸣卡ooc慎！（2021元旦贺文）

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 时停，第一人称。大名的阴谋
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto /Hatake Kakashi, mob卡 - Relationship, 大名卡, 鸣卡
Kudos: 9





	《小白鼠》时停！大名卡，我卡，鸣卡ooc慎！（2021元旦贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> 自动避雷，不喜欢不看。爱你。新年快乐！！全文 9536字。

旗木卡卡西的身体完全静止，还保持着上一秒向大名引荐下一任火影的模样，抬着眼睛看着座上的大名，一脸认真又平静的样子，只是平静的论述又可以看见丝丝的骄傲。我很少看见他有别的表情，通常和大名说话的时候看起来谦卑无比，甚至是有点温顺的样子。但仔细看，就会发现他只是面无表情的叙述，尽责的汇报工作，那种冷淡的感觉挥之不去。  
也对，毕竟七代目不出意外的将会是他的学生，即使冷淡如他，作为老师，为学生骄傲也很正常。  
“开始吧。”大名不耐烦的催着。  
说实在，时间停止机器的结果已经如此明显，我不知道他还想要看点什么其他的结果，但我还是应下了。  
“大名殿下，在时停范围内被时停的人是不可能自己恢复的。”我说着，拉开了六代目的火影制服，那白色的制服柔顺的顺着银发火影的手臂滑下来，挂在他的臂弯上，像褪了一半的和服。这个人穿的真多，衣甲束在他的身上，腰部被扣到最后一环，我曾听见卡卡西向他人抱怨自己胖了之类的，这跟恭维大名的话一样，想必也不尽实。  
我扯开衣甲上的暗扣，将整件木叶护甲扯下来，失去束缚的黑色里衣松松垮垮的，六代目的腰果然是细的。 “即是忍者，也没办法解开，就算我这样做。”我抓起银发火影的手，卡卡西的手很漂亮，但摸起来并不柔软，手指修长指节分明--我将露指手套从他的手上缓缓褪下来，他的手背上有一道疤颜色浅浅的，大名没有阻止，上位者坐在视角最好的地方，用扇子掩着半张脸。  
“火影代表着木叶忍者的最高战力与脑力，所以他们无法挣脱的话，那大名殿下您的统治会更加稳固。”说着，我走到火影面前，将那个碍眼的黑色面罩扒下来，“献给您的。在下觉得六代目对您很不尊重，之前从来没有哪个火影在您面前还有所隐瞒。”大名不悦的眯起眼睛表示赞同，我知道他不打算阻止我。  
这个男人真的有40多岁吗？看起来好年轻，脸上连一丝细纹都没有，年轻柔软到连他本身带着的那股子冷淡感都被冲淡了很多。谁能想到包裹严实，冷淡又疏离的六代目长了一张这么色情的脸？  
“继续。”大名命令道。我不知道他是指让我继续展示那个机器还是继续我的行动。“好的，殿下。”我说道，“这个时停的效果自身无法打破，但……”我看着大名的脸色，将火影身上的黑色里衣推至胸前，有力的肌肉像上好的雕塑，先是窄窄收起的腰腹，然后是平坦的胸肌，淡色的乳头，惊人的带着点粉色，大概是太白了，色素都不曾在他身上沉淀过，我拿拇指揉搓它，竟是颤颤巍巍的立了起来，被手指带着压向一边，然后又弹回来，如成熟的樱桃，“但外力施加的东西会反应到被停止的人的身上。”  
我让开一点，像展示某种样品，让大名看清那颗红润的果实。  
大名站起来，慢慢的踱下他的高台，他在审视眼前的火影，眼睛里带着点深深的意味，在考量。银发火影还维持着之前的表情，真诚而又谦卑，冷淡而又疏离。火影袍挂在臂弯，里衣被拨了一半，色情的展示他肿胀的乳头。  
折扇合上，红色的扇骨狠狠的敲在白色的胸膛上，瞬间就红了一片，连同着没被我揉搓的那一边也红肿了起来，再一下，扇头的缝隙夹住圆圆的果实，将其压扁，离开时留下一道纸的划痕。  
“检查他。”  
大名说的言简意赅，但我知道，这句话内更深的含义--火之国的大名，作为皇室，是只上完璧的。  
“是的。”我接过大名手里的刀，顺着六代目火影的腰腹割开他的衣服，细微的刀痕如初雪寒梅，点缀在这具身体上，我很快将他的衣服褪了个干净，但显然不能再用了，谁知道他之后怎么离开呢，也许会被留着这里了也不一定。我推着他的窄腰将他推至那个巨大的会议长桌上，让他撑着桌子支起自己，分开他的长腿，将他的另一只手摆成拉开自己的腿弯向我们展示自己的样子。现在，卡卡西的面上一片淡漠，而身体却极致的色情，干净的性器垂伏在腿间，下面是肉粉色的小穴，我用手探寻，只要经验老道，便知这后面从来没被用过，但我心里的一部分猜测，那前面也是没用过的，“是的，符合您的标准。当然这也是时停的一部分，即使变换动作，也是会保持固定。”  
“很好。”大名拿起放在桌子上的一杯茶水，顺着火影的腰腹就浇了下去，水流顺着曲线一直流到他的会阴，我伸出手，借着茶水给他扩张。真紧，我刺了几下都没把一根手指放进去，这茶水还是温热的，我将手从他的身上润湿，再探进去，这次成功了，那肉穴小环似的吮吸着我的手指，层层包裹着，热热的，我在里面摁压，幸亏他没有反抗，当然他也不知道现在所发生的事情，这让我的工作简单了很多，我手指头在里面旋转了一圈，凭着经验找出摸起来不一样的凹点，斜侧着进行按摩，只可惜火影无法给我反应，但不急。我看着他的脸，他的嘴唇微张，暗红色阴影凝聚在唇齿，大名操着红色的折扇，顺着下巴点在那颗小痣上，然后一直探进了微张的淡色嘴唇里，将其撑起，红色的扇骨隐进银发火影的嘴里，被他默默含着，这画面让我硬了，这张嘴太适合干这种事情了。这六代目别看在大名面前看起来卑顺，其实一旦涉及到木叶在火之国这里每每都能在细微之间获得最大的利益，他的铁腕也让大名不爽，但做事实在严谨，油滑，竟是一丝把柄也没有，反而带来更多的好处，这倒让怒火无处宣泄。  
大名的折扇在他嘴里模仿着性交，口水顺着嘴角留下来，润湿了那魅惑人的小痣。这样看来比起谈判，这张嘴果然更适合含着男人的鸡巴。木叶应该让他摘了面罩去谈判，这样别人只会想要操他的嘴，谁还会记得他到底说了什么条件？  
我又放进去一只手指，在里面开合，将桌上的另一杯茶水也倒在他的下体上，可能是有点粗暴，那些被捅进他身体里的茶水再流出来后就带着点血色，但又不是我痛，只是更有技巧的按摩我找到的那点，这太多了，不过现在火影无知无觉，也不会知道，不过他总会知道的。  
大名玩弄着卡卡西的乳头几乎是粗暴的对待一件物品一般，将其揉搓摁压，用扇子将可怜的肉粒压到变形。我想象着他会发出的声音，六代目的声音温柔且沉稳，好听的紧，只是大多数都是平和的，一时间倒是想不到他因快感而发出的声音。  
大名的手探下去，我急忙抽出来，让大名的手指可以放进去，灼热的紧致让大名满意的哼声，他手指头在里面旋转了一圈，胡乱的戳刺，手指再抽出来不知道是带着茶水还是晶莹的肠液，反正湿漉漉的，小穴的边缘带出一点点干净的粉色的媚肉，但我打赌它很快就会被操到红的发肿。我稍微理解了大名殿下用扇骨拍打火影胸口的行为，那乳尖挺立着，带着周围的皮肤都是被击打的红色，让人想一口咬上去。  
大名戳刺了带出了几下那穴肉后，就掏出自己，在大名华丽的衣袍下面他的性器已经硬的发红了，宽钝的顶端抵着有着晶莹水色的紧收的穴口毫不怜惜的一捅而入，却被紧致的卡住，即使进入了一半，这阅美无数的大名还是愉悦的眯起了眼睛，我知道，我可以想象，因为刚刚那里就像上等的丝绸一样包裹了我的手指。大名握住忍者的腰，拽着精瘦的腰肉直接把自己捅到最深，直到下胯部紧紧贴着银发火影被茶水润湿的大腿根，发出啪的一声肉体相撞的声音。大名被吸的停了一下，然后快速的抽插了起来，“这些感觉会累计？”“是的，会在时停结束后一起反应到身上。甚至会比当时施压的时候更大。”我恭敬的回答着，手上却控制不住的用指甲在卡卡西身上制造一个又一个半月形的痕迹。“别让他的嘴闲着。”上位者抬着头下达了命令，“好好治治他伶牙俐齿的毛病。”  
“遵命。”我求之不得，这简直是天大的恩赐。我盯着旗木卡卡西的脸，嘴唇微张，神情冷淡，淡灰色的眼睛看着空气中不知名的点，睫毛在眼里映出一片更深的阴影，如果只看上面的话他便是冷淡的人神，是圣庙里的神像，而我是那恶徒。我将用虬张的性器放进这张漂亮的嘴里，将漂亮神像拖进淫恶的地狱。  
我用拇指划过被大名折扇玩得红润的嘴唇，将手指探进去玩他的舌头，柔软的舌头毫无抵抗的被我的食指和中指夹起来，唾液润湿了我的手指头，我俯下身子，用舌头去舔他的嘴角，和那颗被他的口水润湿的漂亮的美人痣，然后将舌头探进他的口腔。真是不可思议，我在和那位六代目火影接吻。我舔着他的口腔内侧，咬着他不做反抗的舌，因为大名的冲撞我不得不用手捧着卡卡西的脸，来稳定他，我将手指插在他的银发里--意外的柔软，少见的颜色。  
我用舌头纠缠，分离时缠着他的舌头，红舌便缠着银丝探出唇齿，仿佛在迎接什么。不，这就是在迎接我，这是盛情地邀请，我迫不及待的掏出我的，几乎是横冲直撞的闯进他的嘴里，他刚刚还在说话，在说什么来着？战争？和平方案？友好邻邦？还是那个，下任火影，七代目，他的学生。  
时停下这些刺激无法传输，口腔内只有少量的津液，但我还是抓着他的头发将性器送到了最里面，突入到窄窄的食道，即使没有吞咽反应这也让我赞叹出声，简直没办法阻止我一次次送进去的动作，这太棒了，即使是那毫无变化的表情也是这场盛宴的一部分，这与现在发生的一切格格不入的疏离感，真是让人性致大开。我几乎控制不住的赞叹出声。  
大名在这具雪白的身体里抽插，带出一阵阵残留在甬道内茶水的咕叽声，卡卡西自己掰开双腿迎接着，嘴里含着我性器，体内任由大名抽插，像只乖顺的白犬，又像是海上的浮舟，我闻起卡卡西的气味，他是没有味道的，只有将鼻子深埋进他的银发才能闻见淡淡的香波味，但现在，他闻起来有点像汗液和精液的混合物--饶是这样奸尸一般，大名还是在这具身体里释放了两次，看平时强大的人如器物一般任人摆布，于是我草草的泄在他嘴里，恭敬的向大名问道，“您觉得怎么样呢。”  
“赏给你了，展示下一步功能吧。”大名将华贵的衣服整理好，看起来一丝皱褶都没有，他踱步回到高位，放下帘子调整回那高高在上的样子。  
“是的，殿下。”我应道。  
我绕到他的身后。会怀孕吗？我盯着被精液填满的肉穴。我知道不可能。幸亏旗木卡卡西不会怀孕我才能上他，淫乱子嗣，霍乱血统的事，大名是绝对不会做的。那些精液都没有流出来，因为随着大名的离开而随着身体静止了，被留在了最深处，也许真的可以也说不定，我想着，用手去撸动他毫无反应的性器，用拇指去磨他的冠顶，无论如何在这种情况下他都不可能到达顶峰，因为这都是准备，我想象着他意识回归的那一刻，会有什么反应呢？我一边撸动，一边将手指伸进他的后穴，刺激着，有些淡稠的白色精液被我引导着流出来与茶水融合在一起。  
大名是喜欢看这些的，我知道，他曾经命令自己的禁脔和他人交欢，而他就是坐在那里观看。  
我实在想闯进去，用力的操干，但还不是时候，我要向大名展示我的机器。于是我将他恢复原样，握着他的小腿将他的腿部拉直，将他从湿漉漉的桌面上拽起来，恢复到一开始的样子--除了他身上一丝不挂，哦，忍鞋还穿在他的脚上。随着他姿势的变化，脊背的阴影打在他的窄瘦的腰窝上。  
“接下来，我要展示的是，感觉的累计。”我向大名鞠躬，“这个感觉有可能是一倍也可能是三倍。”大名点点头，用扇子示意我继续。我看了看旁边银发男人的脸，那样淡漠的眼神，嘴唇却湿漉漉的，我往旁边退了退，以防他过早杀了我。然后我启动了机器，只恢复了他的时间。  
“关于木叶七代目的事……情……”卡卡西开始说话但很快意识到不对，身体仿佛失去力量一样向一边倾斜，只能靠身旁的桌子支撑自己。好像有人用木板击打他，然后……灰色的眼睛里闪过一丝茫然好像无法理解现在的情况，这点痛觉对卡卡西来说不痛不痒，但……什么时候？银发火影无法考虑到底发生了什么，一阵酥麻的快感就像加强的电流一样击中他的脊椎，几乎带着下腹一起酥麻起来。  
他好像还没有意识到自己的一丝不挂，我看着卡卡西的黑眼睛恢复光亮，但他没给我带来惊喘，只是呼吸变得更加急促了，带着喉腔的共鸣发出细微的咳嗽声。  
卡卡西低下头思索一切发生的原因，脑海里没有任何的记忆缺失，即使是幻术也不可能在他没有发觉的前提下让他这样，而且这种感觉……卡卡西抬起一只手触碰自己感觉到被击打的位置，意外的触摸到了赤裸的胸膛。 “唔……”又一阵快感冲上来，像是被扩大无数倍，是接连不断的刺激，在那隐秘的位置，让颜色几乎在视野里消失，每个毛孔都像是在接收这快感，电流像烟花一般的绽放，不给人一丝喘息机会，近乎无情的刺激着让人觉得再来更多会呼吸过度，直至眩晕的程度，但没有任何人在他身边，“停……”让谁停下？卡卡西凭着理智让自己停下这种无意义的呼救，但无意识的用力过度让桌面裂了一掌的距离。  
我再次暂停了他的时间，因为大名脸上已经露出不悦，大概是因为那张损毁的名贵桌子，也有可能再次不满于忍者的力量，我不知道，我只能去揣测上位者的心思。我看着因为裂痕而落在地面上的茶杯，突然想起在场还有一个人--那个今天真正的主角。  
我走过去拉住六代目的手腕，将他往另一个被静止的人的地方拉去，一旦时停，也不过是乖顺的人偶，他漂亮的肌肉紧绷着，性器被刺激的挺立，却仍未释放，我从早以前就听过六代目是完美的忍者，如此看来确是这样，即使如此莫名其妙的刺激，他的身体仍如机器般控制精准，绝不轻易失控，但不失控怎么行？  
卡卡西再次恢复意识的时候立刻感觉到有东西在他的嘴里，下意识的就要咬下去，但近在咫尺的查克拉太过熟悉，鸣人？卡卡西想要抬头去看，但身后有一物突然带着撕裂的疼痛闯了进去。唔……撕痛感马上混合着不知道从哪里来的要命的快感，让大脑几乎无法思考，但有一点，卡卡西看向坐在帘子后面的上位者，这里发生的一切都经过了这个人的默许……只希望不会牵扯到……  
我再次拨弄了下机器，是时候要让继任者清醒了。  
鸣人内心里其实是紧张的，在很早之前就预想过关于成为七代目火影的事情，在来这里的几天前甚至没有睡好，跑到火影楼下的酒馆听纲手婆婆在那里叙旧。  
但不至于在此失去意识或者什么，鸣人很快意识到自己移动了位置，他的手指搭在某人的头发上，性器被温暖的东西包裹着让他忍不住顺着本能动了动，但是脑子还是没办法处理现在的情况，身体里的力气被抽空了似的。银白色的头发……“卡……卡卡西老师？”但没有任何回应，就像是静止了一般，又有一股冲力让那个温暖的口腔把他的性器埋得更深。  
“你醒了？”  
鸣人抬头，很快意识到面前这个人在干什么，白色的臀肉被他的胯部撞的通红，每次拔出都带着乳白的液体，但肉体的主人像被定住，或是被冰封，完全静止，只是被动的承受，甚至没有呼吸。  
“既然你醒了，我就叫醒他了。”那个人又说。然后鸣人就感觉手下毛绒绒的头发动了动，时间鲜活起来，“唔……”银发的主人发出一声低低的闷哼，柔软的舌头推拒着抵住了鸣人的性器，但不似拒绝更似缠绵，本能叫嚣着让鸣人将性器送入到最深处，感受喉咙震颤带来的快感，克制不住的挺起腰往深处送去，一层薄汗迅速的爬上了卡卡西雪白的身体，肌肉随着身后的人的抽插而颤抖，身体像是被多放刺激而向相反的地方闪躲，抽搐，胸膛也被玩弄似的弓起脊背，脊背上的红痕被汗水浸湿，泛起光泽，身后身前的刺激让他喉咙里呜咽，熟悉的声音让鸣人清醒了一点，但这声音又是如此的，如此的像初春的猫儿一样挠人。卡卡西被呛了一下，挣扎着想要离开，口腔内似有人舔舐，咬着他的舌头，鸣人也如大梦初醒，手忙脚乱的想让卡卡西可以呼吸的更加顺畅，但因为机械的副作用，到像是把性器操进更深处，太多了，口腔如此温暖，窄一圈的食道压迫着顶端，鼻子喷出的热气，潮湿着喷在鸣人的胯部。  
卡卡西感觉久违的眩晕，身体没有着力点，身后一下被顶在一个位置，腰腿便是一软。含含糊糊的声音被封在嘴里，感觉全身热的要融化，四肢的尖端麻的发痛，然后眼前一白就射了出来。鸣人被喉咙都一阵紧缩刺激的射了出来，失神之后，突然想起现在的情况，赶快将自己拔出来，却也因为如此，那些断断续续的白浊射在了银发人的脸上，沾的眼睫上都是，几乎变成白色。睫毛下的眼睛看起来比平常更黑，瞳孔扩散着，没有焦距，无意识的抬起头看他，鸣人从来没有见过卡卡西老师这个样子。嘴唇被磨的发红，情色的红晕遍布挺翘的鼻梁，舌头隐在整齐的牙后面，乳白色的液体浸湿了下巴上的痣，喉结无意识的蠕动，竟是将刚刚泄在嘴里的液体都咽了下去。  
我抬头看了一眼，故意将卡卡西的身体向前撞去，他的鼻子再次擦过他弟子的性器。漩涡鸣人的蓝眼睛几乎被情欲的黑色占尽，这绝对不止是因为时停的机器。我看着漩涡鸣人刚发泄过的硬硕性器再次高高翘起，坚硬的抵在旗木卡卡西的脖子上，留下一串濡湿的痕迹，如果这是凶器，那银发火影怕是早就被割喉致死。我看着那双修长漂亮的手汗津津的无处可放，无助的抓着弟子的黑色衣服，留下一缕缕拧起的实褶，大理石雕塑般的脊背都染上一层粉色。我抽出来，将他的身体往前推，窄瘦的腰只是触碰就会颤抖，快感正成倍的作用在这具漂亮的身体上，我伸出手撑开那被玩得红肿的肉穴，银发火影好像意识到了什么，但来不及了，他的身体已经带着重量，沉沉的坐在了弟子挺立的阴茎上。但没有惊叫只是色情的喘息，一声接着一声沉沉的喘息，近乎失神，“鸣……鸣人……”银发火影好像小声的无意识的叫了自己弟子的名字。他还能抱有意识真是奇迹啊，明明之前在动物身上实验的时候，都会因为成倍的累积而失去意识只剩本能。  
我顺着被撑得满满的穴口划了一圈，穴内的液体顺着柱体往下滴，微微一碰就缩紧了，但我还是将我的手指捅了进去。下代火影抱着前代不敢动作，手都不知道该往哪里放，而六代目喘息的厉害，红红的挺立的乳珠就随着呼吸往漩涡鸣人的脸上蹭，抵在他的脸上。“不……啊……进不……”看来他意识到我要干什么了，“进的去的。”我安慰道，不过也许会痛，管他呢，七代目的眼神锐利的可怕，仿佛下一秒就要杀死我，要不是机器阻断了他的身体和查克拉的连接，抽走了他的力气，我怕不是已经死了。“我要进去了。”我好意的提醒，抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎，贴着原本就插在里面的，一口气捅了进去。  
啊啊啊啊啊。一声高亢的惊喘，真是好听，比想象中的好听，美妙到光是喘就会把人喘硬的那种。卡卡西身体上的薄汗衬得他白得发光，连身上的疤都像是瓷器釉面上精美的裂纹，卡卡西的身体被撑到极限，这太多了，体位的变换让他被夹在两个人的中间，重力带着他下落，贪婪的吞吃着挤在肉穴里的阴茎，想要逃离身后，却是把白到发光的胸膛往弟子面前送。这太多了，卡卡西看起来像是从水里捞起来似的，鸣人只能搂住老师腰，企图让他好受一些，但快感激的年轻一点的忍者头皮发麻，丝绸般的内壁紧紧的吸附着他，没等卡卡西适应，那个始作俑者已经开始冲撞，连着摩擦着鸣人的，鸣人忍不住动了动，就引起年长的人像小狗一样的呜咽。白睫毛下的眼睛变成深深的黑色，倒影不出任何人的影子，只是本能的用鼻子蹭着鸣人的脖子，像幼犬寻求安慰，银发刺刺的扎着鸣人的脸颊。  
“卡卡西……”鸣人念叨着，一时间也不知道说些什么，只能摩挲着银发男人的后颈，但握着年长的人的腰的手不像是把人推离，而是向自身拉进，将性器放到最里面去，这里即是天堂又是地狱。“大……”有热热的气流喷在鸣人的耳朵上，鸣人无法去分析其他字，只听见‘大名’二字，其他的字随着气流被撞得支离破碎，化成细小的呻吟。让青年的身体更热，想把怀里的人直接钉死在性器上。为什么脑子这么热？鸣人暂时无法思考，手指都嵌入到白瓷般的肌肤里，本能追寻着几倍的快感，将阴茎钉进去，如饮毒品，深陷其中无法自拔。“唔不……”陡然加快的速度让卡卡西本能的拒绝，身体不像是只有现在动作的物体好像还有其他，跨越时间的刺激让大脑再也无法运作，直到一股热流被喷在身体的最里面。  
鸣人感觉自己应该是空白了一会，因为意识在回归的时候，那个手拿着奇怪机器的大名侍从已经退到了一边，只剩他的……还留在里面，卡卡西老师！鸣人突然惊醒，连忙去看卡卡西的状况，银发火影已经失去力气，无力的趴在他的身上，灰黑色的眼仁隐藏在睫毛之下半阖着，如果不是还急促的呼吸，他几乎像是再次被停止了时间，下腹不规则的抽搐着，鸣人缓缓的将自己抽出来的时候，还会因为疼痛而缩紧吮吸，鸣人几乎再次被吸硬，“卡卡西老师。”鸣人轻轻的叫了一声，没有得到回应。  
“在大堂之下，如此污秽，成何体统。”我说道，渐渐缓步到大名身边。  
“可恶！明明是你们这帮……”  
“不要说了。”一只手拽了拽漩涡鸣人袖子，在我看来这分明是小心翼翼的避开了漩涡鸣人的手。鸣人愣了愣，低头看向自己的老师，旗木卡卡西已经从失神的状态里恢复了不少，但还是瞳孔放大有些失焦，不愧是他，脑子就是快，其中利益考虑个清楚，看来我不够努力，居然让他还有能力思考。  
“可是！！卡卡西老师……”  
“鸣人。”前火影沉静的说，四战的英雄不说话了。  
“我同意漩涡鸣人为七代目了。”大名下达命令“好了，离开吧”果然，再聪慧的忍者终究只是工具而已，在我看来没把卡卡西留在这里已经是大名的恩慈了，看起来他很喜欢火影的身体。  
“是，殿下。” 旗木卡卡西想要站起来，但下身不收控制的抽动着，刚抬起身子，就又跌了下去坐在自己的小腿上，那滞后的快感突然袭来，被操的无法合拢的后穴里翁动的流出一堆精液，混杂着血迹，流得紧实的小腿上都是，他嘴唇颤抖了半天愣是在没有吐出一丝呜咽。漩涡鸣人在旁边伸出手想扶，但犹豫了，那奶油般的精液也有他的一份。银发前火影看起来狼狈极了，却又极致的色情，半毁不毁的让人几乎可以再次硬起来。  
最终银发火影还是站起身子将斗篷围在身上，只留光滑笔直的小腿露在外面，他微微弯了弯腰，转身离开。“可恶。”七代目诅咒一声，也跟着出去了。  
大名府邸的走廊寂静无声，卡卡西在前面走着，再走就要出去了，鸣人肉眼都可以看见自己老师稍微有点坡行，更别提内里一丝不挂的样子……鹿丸绝对不是会被假装就可以假装过去的对象。“卡卡西老师。”鸣人只得将卡卡西拉进一个狭小的拐角，内心里即使愤怒到爆炸，但即使是在那种情况下卡卡西也想告诉他的就是这一切的一切都是大名的默许。可恶！！“嗯？”银发男人低着头不知道在想什么。“再走就要出去了，现在……”“鸣人。”卡卡西突然抬起头，眼睛还是那副什么也没有的黑色，张了张嘴，“我……”我应该，木叶的强大引起了大名的忌惮，之后的发展应该……我……必须让大名抵消忌惮然后还有……脑子乱糟糟的，整理不出来思绪。“我想……洗澡。”最终他说了一个脑子里以外的答案。“好的。”鸣人点点头，分出两个个影分身，出去见暗部和鹿丸，而本尊则从侧廊离开。  
住处说远不远，几乎是瞬间就到了，水声在这间屋子里响起来。鸣人在外面坐着，这才捋清了脑子里的线--这确实是场阴谋，包括那两杯茶水。水声一直在响，谁能想到会是在这种情况下见到儿时一直想看的脸。但没有茶水就不会如此失控么？青年缓缓的吐出一口气。  
水滴落在地面上再弹起来，像冰冷的骨针。卡卡西坐下去，任由冷水冲刷在自己身上，感觉从未有现在这般清醒，这股凉意从哪里来。因为他的过失而牵连了鸣人，无论是怎么样的关系，谁位于其上……强迫或者是不知……但这就是……  
水流流进下水道里，在管道里悾悾的响。  
金发青年也顺着门板坐下来。

但这，就是强奸。  
我强奸了他，我的学生/老师。  
\------------------END----------------  
没想到他有一颗小痣。我回到自己的卧房，展开一卷画卷，慢悠悠的研墨，沾取至毛笔，将记忆中的那颗痣点在画像中的人脸上。  
他们大概猜到是预谋已久，不过应该猜不到是我。我将茶杯从袖子里拿出来，与上次火影来时喝的那杯放在一起，锁进柜子里，柜子里已经有几个了，十年间六代目还是没少来大名府的。  
只是没想到机器用了一次损坏就如此严重，应该要修理几天了。  
只是没想到大名的存在也没能庇护我。在饮下一杯茶后，就感觉到眩晕了，我会怎么死呢？大概是自杀吧？或者因为无法再造出时停机器而畏罪自杀？毕竟知道这件事情的工人已经全部死亡，只有我掌握制造这种机器的方法。六代目应该会把这件事情做得干净，与木叶一点关系都没有。  
意识就要消失了，如此被杀死也不亏，我想着，看见了那双淡漠的眼睛。至此，我知道了，我被杀死的原因不是之前大殿上的事情，而是那个机器，机器的存在威胁到了他在乎的存在。  
这样啊。  
那桌子上的机器会成为木叶的武器吗？  
我眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
\------------真的 结束了-----------

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！！  
>  我非常不擅长写第一人称，所以磨了好久才写成。字数很长所以写起来很累啊。大概要佛系一段时间了。  
>  最后鸣卡双方都认为自己是强奸者呢。虽然很想写些后续。但实在是累了。下次再说吧，也不知道有没有人想看。  
>  总之，新的一年我也会垃圾的发电。拜托大家忍受我的脑抽。  
>  新的一年也请多指教啦。


End file.
